Buddyjack's Link
by BuddyJack
Summary: Long ago, in the Greeck times of Toontown, Mickey and Minnie Mouse had a child named Link, But Ozie sended his menions to kidnapp him and turn him mortal then kill him, which failled. Now Link had mortal parents. But he'll soon learn who he really is.
1. Introduction

Buddyjack's Link

**I own non of these toons. Link, Epona, Rusl, Uli, Colin, Wario, Meoweth, Zelda, Ash, The Shadow Sirens, Groudon, Ridely, and Majora belong to Nintendo. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and the Twilight Thorn belong to Disney. Ozie and Gigawat belong to Nickelodeon. Grim Jr., Minnie-Mandy and the pumpkin reaper belong to Bleedman. The Grimwood girls and Exodia belong to Warner Bros. IceDevimon belongs to Jetix. Chaos belongs to Sega. Ego the living planet belongs to Marvel. And King Kong belongs to Unerversail studios. And I don't own the story of Hercules.**

Mickey decided to go to the Toontown museum to learn more about his ancestors. Little did he know that he was strangely related to Link when he saw a picture of his ancestor of the Greek times was the father of one of Link's ancestors. Mickey asked an expert of history on what's the story on his ancestor and Link's, and the expert was more than happy to tell him so.

Cast:

Link (Legend of Zelda) as Hercules

Mickey Mouse (Disney) as Zeus

Minnie Mouse (Disney) as Hare

Ozie (Avatar last air bender) as Hades

Epona (Legend of Zelda) as Pegasus

Grim Jr. and Minnie-Mandy (Grim tales from down below) as Hermes

Rusl (Legend of Zelda TP) as Hercules's adoptive father

Uli (Legend of Zelda TP) as Hercules's adoptive mother

Colin (Legend of Zelda TP) as Link's mortal brother

Wario (Wario wear Inc.) as Pain

Meoweth (Pokemon) as Panic

Zelda (Legend of Zelda) as Mega

Ash (Pokemon) as Phil

Cybella, Winnie, Elsa, Phantasma, and Tanis (Scooby Doo and the ghoul school) as the Muses

The Shadow sirens (Paper Mario TYD) as the fates

Exodia (Yu-Gi-Oh) as the rock titan

IceDevimon (Digimon) as the ice titan

Groudon (Pokemon) as the lava titian

Twilight Thorn (Kingdom hearts 2) as the wind titian

Gigawat (My life as a teenage robot) as the thunder titian "extra titian"

Ridley (Metroid) as the sky titian "extra titian"

Chaos (Sonic adventure DX) as the water titian "extra titian"

The pumpkin reaper (Grim tales from down below) as the ghost titian "extra titian"

Majora (Legend of Zelda MM) as the time titian "extra titian"

Ego the living planet (Fantastic Four) as the space titian "extra titian"

King Kong (King Kong) as the normal titian

**Well, what do you think? Don't worry; I'll be sure to update the first chapter of this story** **soon. But until then (R&R)**


	2. Ch1 Gospel of truth

Chapter 1 Gospel of truth

Chapter 1 Gospel of truth

The expert of history began telling Mickey the story saying "Long ago in the Greek times of Toontown, it was a Golden age when toons had animators as gods and some of them were extraordinary heroes, like today. And one of the greatest and boldest of all these heroes was the legendary Link."

Mickey then said "I know that Link is so legendary and all, all I want to know is how I'm related to Link."

The expert smiled and said. "Ah, now that, my little big eared friend is how our story…."

The expert was interrupted by a voice that came form a small picture of the Grimwood girls. Winnie, one of the pictures said "Would you listen to that guy. He's making this story sound like some Greek tragedy."

Mickey was surprised when he saw the pictures of them come to life and asked "What's going on? And who are these girls that look like the Grimwood girls?"

The expert tried to explain when Phantasma said "Hey, lighten up, Mr. Historian."

"Don't worry, we'll take it from here." Said Cybella.

The expert then said in agreement "You go girls."

Cybella started by saying "We are the Muses, Goddesses of the art and proclaimers of heroes."

"Heroes like Link" Phantasma said fanning her self.

"Hey, don't forget his last name. Hunk!" Said Winnie as she jumped on the picture of Link. "Ha-ha, am I good with rhymes or what?"

Cybella said in a mad voice at Winnie "Our story…" Then looked at Mickey and said in a friendly voice while making stairs from the pot "…Actually begins long before Link, many years ago."

Cybella: **Back when the world was new…**

Winnie saw that the girls were walking down the stairs, so she jumped and caught up with them.

Cybella: **…The planet, Earth was down on its luck, and every where gigantic brutes called titans ran amok.**

Then a picture of the titans attacking the town came to life, and then the picture shattered in front of Tanis. She then skipped across the pieces with out trying not to step on any of them.

Tanis: **It was a nasty place! It was a mess where ever you stepped.**

Cybella: **Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept.**

Winnie: Boy it was not a pretty sight.

Then a picture of Mickey appeared from the clouds and shout a thunder bolt at the titans making a hole big enough to force all the titans to go down in, creating a jail for them never to come out.

Grimwood girls:** But then along came Mickey.**

Mickey: That's me!

Grimwood girls: **He hurled his thunder bolt, he zapped, locked those suckers in a vault, they were trapped and on his own stopped chaos in it's tracks. And that's** **the gospel of truth, the guy was too type A so just relax.**

They then showed him a dish of what happened that day.

Cybella: **And that's Toontown's first dish.**

Winnie: Yeah, honey.

Grimwood girls:** Mickey build a new Toontown while still in his youth. Tough, honey, it may seem impossible, that's the gospel of truth.**

Then they showed to Mickey a jar that showed a picture of what appeared to be Mt. Olympus.

Grimwood girls: **On Mt. Olympus, life was neat and smooth as sweet vermough. Though honey, it may seem impossible, that's the gospel of** **truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuth.**

The camera then show's Mt. Olympus long ago. As the choir sang, the camera went up in the clouds to the gates of Olympus. And their it was, Olympus.

Marth rode his chariot to the party, a party that's actually a birthday party. And whose birthday is it? Why it's the birthday of non other than Link.

At the party, all the gods were their, enjoying the party. Minnie Mouse held her baby boy saying "Oh, my little Link." Baby Link laughed as he picked Minnie's bow off which made her laugh too. "Behave yourself."

Then a crib appeared for Minnie to put him down in. Mickey came up and said "Look at our little son. Look how cute he is." Then he made some funny faces in front of Baby Link while wiggling his finger which Link grabbed and lifted his father up. "Wow, he's strong. Just like his dad, hmmm."

Then in the crowd, Grim Jr. and Minnie-Mandy were trying to get through to Mickey and Minnie. When they got to them, Grim Jr. gave Minnie Mouse a patch of flowers.

"Why, Junior, Minnie, their lovely." Minnie said as she took the flowers.

"Yes, we saw them at Halloween town and figured you would love them." Said Minnie-Mandy as Grim Jr. went up to Mickey to tell him about the party.

"This party is far from lively." Said Grim Jr. "It's a hit. I never had seen everybody even the couples so happy, especially when Charming found himself." Mickey saw what he meant and laughed.

Baby Link then pulled out one of Mickey's thunder bolts. That curios little monster.

"Mickey!" Alerted Minnie Mouse. "Keep those away from the baby!" Mickey saw that Link got a thunder bolt from his pouch.

"Oh, he won't hurt himself." Mickey said. "Let the kid have a little fun."

Link then put the lightning bolt in his mouth which gave him a shock, so he throw it at the guests, luckily they dodged it until Avatar Kyoshi used her fan to direct the bolt to one of the pillars which eventually repaired itself after it was hit.

Mickey petted Links head and said to the guests "On behalf of my son, I want to thank you all, for your wonderful gifts!" In fact their was a mountain of gifts.

"What about our gift, Mickey?" Asked Minnie.

Mickey thought of what this gift should be. When he thought of an idea, he started to take some clouds and formed them into a horse with wings. When he showed Link the hoers cloud, he touched the cloud and… Pop… the baby horse came to life and shacked the cloud off of it's self.

"Her name is Epona." Mickey said as he aloud Epona to fly in midair. "And she's all yours, son."

Link liked Epona, so he gave her a head bonk. Epona liked Link to, so she gave his a lick, which Link didn't like. Then… this part gets too cute… they hugged each other.

Minnie then handed Link over to Mickey and said "Mind his head."

Mickey smiled and said "He's so tiny." Link grabbed his medallion and bit on it a little, he then yawned as Mickey said "My boy, my little Link."

"How touching this moment is, isn't it?" A voice said suddenly. Everybody looked at the person who said that. And it appeared to be Ozia lord of the dead. "I was choked up in side so bad that it felt like brimstone got caught in my throat. Huh?!" Oh, how nice, Ozia is lord of comedy too. Nobody was laughing at his joke. "I can see that I missed comedian time." He greeted some of the guests, like Mr. Krabs "Hey, how ya doing." And Peach "Looking good, nice dress."

Mickey then gave Ozia a pat on the shoulder and said "So Ozia, you finally made it, how are things in the Underworld?"

Ozia picked Mickey's hand off of his shoulder and said "Well it's just fine and all. I mean it's the same as usual, with the scary scenarios, and the creepy noises, it's full of dead people and their going to be more as long as Grim and his family are on the job." Then he spotted Link in his crib and said "Ah, so this must be my new nephew. So, here is a sucker for the little sucker."

Ozia made a deadly sucker appear in his hand and tried to put it in his mouth until Link grabbed and squeezed on his finger making him cry out in agony as he tyied to pull his finger away. When he did, he saw that his finger was all bended real bad as Epona laughed. "Er... a powerful little tyke, isn't he?"

Mickey came to Ozia and said "Hey come on now Ozia, don't be such a scrooge and join the celebration!"

Ozia backed away and said "Now wait a second! Unlike you guys, I am in a tight buys schedule here, and I am terribly busy when it comes to mortals, so why don't you just enjoy your little party with out me, Mic! So can't, loved to, but can't."

As he was walking away, Mickey said in concern "You better slow down their, Ozia! You work yourself to death." Mickey noticed that he made a jock by mistake "Ha! work yourself to death!" Now Mickey's the one who is lord of comedy! Everybody laughed at the joke as Mickey made his throne appear for him to sit on form all that laughing. "Oh, I'm killing myself!"

"Oh yeah, if only." Ozia said annoyed by the joke. "If only alright!"

Cybella then said to us "If theirs one god you don't want to get steamed up, it's Ozia, cause he had an evil plan."

Then the camera showed a veiws of the Underworld.

Winnie: **He ran the Underworld, but thought the dead were dull and uncouth.**

Ozia was on a boat as a skeleton rowed away to the gates of the Underworld. Then some souls in the river were tying to escape by grabing on to Ozia. He noticed it with a supreised look and in his anger used fire bending to blast them off of him. When the souls let go he blowed the smoke from his finger.

Winnie: **He was as mean as he was ruthless, and that's the gospel of truth.**

The gates opend as Cerberus showed himself for a treat. Ozia gaved him a steak as his heads fought for it. The bout continued to go down the river as Ozia's lair came into view.

Winnie:**He had a plan to shake things up, and that's the gospel of truuuuuuuuuth.**

At the dock Ozia called out for his minons. "Wario!"

Wario came running down the stairs saying "Coming, your most hot temperedness!" He then tripped on the stairs and landed on some spikes.

Ozia called out his second minion. "Meowth!"

Meowth came out and ran down the stairs in panic as Wario got himself off the spikes also got in Meowth's way. When they crashed into each other, Wario was knocked off the stairs on the floor while Meowth flew in midair and landed on Wario'sbutt with his claws. Ozia made a bourd look when they got down.

"Wario, oh..." Wario said in agony.

"And Meowth..." Meowth added while still a little hyped.

"Reporting for duty!" They both said.

"Fine, that's fine." Ozia said as Wario grabbed Meowth off of his butt. "I just had a little run-in to some party I had to attend, and I'll fell much better when you say the Shadow Sirens had arrived."

Meowth and Wario thought that he would be happy if they told him now. So Meowth said "Well, okey. Their here."

Ozia then said in anger "What?! The Shadow Sirens are here and you didn't even tell me?!"

Wario and Meowth were really scared now so they bowed down, turned into worms and said "We are worms! Worthless worms!" Then they started crying like babies.

Ozia decided to show them mercy for now and said "Look, just listen. Add to my to do list, punish you after my meeting." This made the two confused.

In Ozia's throne room, the Shadow Sirens were waiting for Ozia. In the mean time, they were about to cut a mortal'slife line. Beldam, one of the three, said "My lovelies, that mortal is good and trapped!" Vivian took out a life line and Beldam took out her scissors and cutted the line and a scream was heard.

"In coming!" Vivian said as a spirit flew past Ozia and down the river. The soul numbers then added up one.

Ozia smiled and said "Ladies, I'm so sorry that I'm..."

"Late." They finished for him.

"We knew you would be." Said Beldam as she took the eye form Vivian.

Vivian added in saying "We know everything!"

Beldam: Past.

Marlyen: Present.

Vivian: And future.

"In-door plumming. It's gonna be big." Vivian said to Meowth.

"How nice." Said Ozia. "Anyway, the reason I was late because I had to get to this party..."

"We know!" The Shadow Sirens said interrupting him.

"I know that you know!" Ozia said as he came up to his map of the world with statues of everybody he knows. "So, Mickey, Mr. popular, Mr. all high and mighty, Mr. hey you get off of my cloud, now he has a..."

"New born tiny brat." The Shadow Sirens said.

"We know!" Said Beldam.

"I know!" Ozia said angrily, but then cooled down a little. "I know that you know, were all in the same page." Then he made a statue of Baby Link appear in his hand. "So, tell me, is this child going to wreck my whole take over plan or something? What do you think?"

Vivian wanted to if she was asked to, but Beldam said "Oh no you don't, were not suppose to reveal the future!"

Ozia saw where this was going and said "Wait, hang on a second. Vivian, right? Did you... Did you dyne your hair pink or have you been born like this?" Vivian laughed in shyness. "Wonderful your face stands out in the crowd more than your sisters."

The other two showed a little jealousy and Beldam gave Vivian a knock on the head making her lose the eye which fell in Meowth's paws.

Meowth dropped the eye in disgusted mood and hid behind Wario who kicked it to Ozia's hand as he said "Ladies, please, my faith is in your lovely hands."

Vivian looked at Beldam as she said in annoyance "Oh, alright!"

Vivian lifted the eye up in the air and the eye levitated and showed the future.

"In 18 years, and full years, don't forget that." Said Vivian. "The planets will a line right there so nicely."

"Are you sure that's how long I have to wait?" Asked Ozia.

"Yes." They answered.

Ozia shrugged his shoulders and said "Fine, continue."

Beldam said "The time to act will be at hand! Unleash the titans and send them to invade Olympus!"

Ozia said in a little impression to the idea. "Yes, go on."

Beldamcontinued saying "Then the once proud Mickey will finally fall, and you, Ozia, will rule all!"

Ozia then said in an evil exciting mood "Yes, I will become the Phoenix king!"

Vivian then said "A word of caution, if you please."

Ozia stopped and said "Excuse me?"

Vivian continued saying "If Link is their to fight, you will fail!"

The Shadow Sirens then disappeared out of sight. Ozia was furious on what he heard, but calmed down a little later.

At a small chamber Ozia asked his minions. "Wario, Meowth, mind if I had a little word with you?" At the center of the chamber was what appeared to be a potion. "How do you kill a toon?"

"I do... not know." Said Wario. Of course it is impossible to kill a toon since they don't exist.

So Meowth said "You can't. Were immortal?"

"Exactly, were immortal!" Said Ozia as he took the potion. "So, firts you have to turn the little brat completely mortal."

Back at Olympus, The sand man turned day into night. Everybody was asleep, including Mickey and his family. Link and Epona were sleeping together. Yet agian another scene that is too cute! But not for long. Two shadows appeared as they came closer to Link and Epona.

Then the noise in the room woke up Mickey and Minnie. They didn't know what was happining until they gasped and said "The baby!"

Mickey and Minnie ran to Link's room to find Epona struggling with the toys that fell on her. When she got free, she, Mickey and Minnie saw that Link was gone.

"Link!" Minnie cried out in tears.

Mickey became angered at what happend that he creid out "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

Meowth and Wairo were the ones who kidnapped him. Meowth said "Oh boy, I thought that if we were to slow, that mouse would have had us crisped with his thunder bolts!"

Wario said "Just hang on to the kid, Meowth!" Then they crashed into a dead tree and fell. Link was now crying making Meowth worried that someone might hear, even the gods.

Meowth said "Let's just kill the kid to get it over with, okay?!"

Wario put a baby bottle cap on the bottle of the potion and said "Here you go brat, a nice deadly formula!"

Wario putted the formula in Link's mouth and he started drinking it.

Then Meowth noticed that Link is starting to lose some glow on him. "Look at that, he's changing! can we do it now?"

Wario then said "No, no, no, you idiot! He has to drink the whole potion, every last drop!"

Then all of a sudden a voice asked "Who's their?" Wario and Meowth panicked and dropped the bottle and hide. The bottle broke and the last drop was nevre drank.

Then two farmers named Rusl and Uli came to see where the cry was coming from, and they found Link.

Uli came to the baby and said "Oh, you poor thing. Don't cry little one it's alright."

Rusl looked around to see if his parents were around.

Then Wario and Meowth found that it was the right time to kill the kid since the farmers were just mortal. They turned into snakes and slithered to them.

Rusl pondered and said "Maybe the little guy might have been abandoned."

"Rusl." Said Uli. "Do you remember when we prayed to the gods to bless us with a child? They must have heard our prayers."

Rusl then checked the back of Link's medallion to find a word that said his name. "I guess they already gave him a name for us. Link?"

Then they saw a the serpents and Rusl was about to take out his sword when they lunged for the baby, but Link grabbed Wario and Meowth by the neck and started hitting them around. Rusl and Uli watch what was happening in unbelief. Link then tied the two morons in a knot together and swung them around and seendthem flying. Rusl and Uli couldn't believe what they had seen as Link laughed at the snakes flying away.

Wario and Meowth hit a wall and changed back to their old selves. Meowthsaid in panic "This is not good, I mean we didn't kill the kid because he didn't drink the last drop. Ozia is going to kill us when he finds out what happened!"

Wario corrected him saying "You mean "If" he finds out."

Meowth said "Well of course if he's going to find... If. If is good."

Back at Olympus, Mickey told everyone about Link's disappearance and they all looked everywhere for him.

Cybella then said "It was tragic, Mickey led all the gods out to look for him. When at least they found the baby, it was to late."

Phantasma: **Young Link was mortal now. but since he did not drink the last drop, he still had his godlike strength, so thank his lucky stars.**

Mickey and Minnie were very sad to hear the news that their son was now mortal, meaning their was no way that they could bring him back home.

Phantasma: **But Mickey and Minnie weept, because theirson could never come home. They had to watch their precious baby grow-up from afar. Though Ozia's horrid plan was hatched before Link cut his first tooth. The boy grew stronger every day. And that's the gospel of truth.**

Rest of the Grimwood girls: **Gospel of truth.**

**Well, that was interesting, wasn't it. Still a sad way to end a chapter when a baby was taken away from his family and is now raised by a different family. But in the** **next chapter, he will soon discover who he really is. So until then, (R&R)**


	3. Ch2 Go the distance

Chapter 2 Go the distance

Chapter 2 Go the distance

Many years have past since Link became mortal. In the middle of the road, some goats were minding their own business until a wagon of hay came by as fast as a bull. Luckily for them, they avoided getting flattened.

On the front of the wagon, Rusl, Donkey, and Rusl's new son Colin were all nervous on crashing into something or someone in the way.

Rusl cried out "Link, slow down!" Link was the one that was carrying the wagon as fast as he could. Wow, he really gotten so strong, you wouldn't even believe it!

As they were almost to the town market, Rusl noticed Three apes, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, and Chunky Kong were building the gate and said "Look out!"

The three Kongs saw the hay coming their way and gasped as it hit them. Link said in guilt "Sorry guys."

The Kongs held on to the gate and looked at Link with mad faces telling him to watch were he's going next time.

When they got to the center of the market Link came to a full stop, but made a trench in the progress of stopping himself, He climbed up and picked Colin up from the front.

"Link, that was awesome!" Colin said as Link putted him down. "Can we do that again?"

Rusl stepped off of the wagon and said to Colin "I don't think so, Colin. Thanks, Link. When poor Donkey here twisted his ankle, I thought we weren't able to take the hay to the market at all."

Donkey said in agreement "Yeah, we were lucky you were born with strength, kid."

"No problem guys." Link then lifted the whole hay stake.

Rusl then said "No, not yet son. First I have to run some errands in town."

Link then said "Okay." And dropped the hay back on the wagon, but also forced Donkey off of the wagon in the air. "Whoops! Sorry about that, Donkey."

That reminded Rusl about what happens when ever he leaves Link to watch over the wagon, Donkey, and Colin. "And now, Link, please just…"

Link interrupted saying "I know, I know." Donkey came back down landing on Link's hands. Link then putted Donkey back on the wagon. "Stay by the wagon."

Rusl gave Link a pat on the shoulder and left. Link laid on his back next to Colin and Donkey when they heard someone struggling trying to balance with a big jar. The guy that was struggling was Grandpapi Rivera a.k.a. Puma Loco. He was about to drop the jar until Link came and caught it.

Puma Loco was relieved that someone came to help him and said "Phew, thank you very much, sir."

Link responded saying "No problem."

Puma Loco gasped when he saw that Link was the one that helped him. You see, Link was so strong that he can't control it. Puma Loco said "Link, it's you!!"

"Let me help you with that." Link said in the mood to help. But Puma Loco pulled it away saying that he's got it under control now.

"You just go and run along, Link." Puma Loco said as Link went out and the certain came down. Link then started to walk on back to the wagon until a stone Frisbee landed next to Link. He picked it up as three teenage kids, Dash, Sifer, and Frances came up for the Frisbee.

Dash, the leader said "Yo, give it here!" Then they stopped and gasped in fear when they saw Link holding their Frisbee.

Link then asked "Hey, you need an extra guy?" Sifer and Frances nervously pushed Dash in front to let him say something.

Dash nervously said "Uh… Sorry, Link, you see we already got…Uh… five… and we want to keep it an even number." Dash then handed out for the Frisbee.

Link then said suspiciously said "Wait a second, five isn't…"

Dash interrupted him by grabbing the Frisbee running with the other two and said "See ya, Link."

Frances said "What a geek!"

Dash added "Muscle head!'

Sifer thought of a good name calling and said "Hey, maybe we should call him Jerk-a-Link!"

Link then felt a little let down. He tried so many times to fit, because his strength is what makes him different and makes him untrustworthy around everybody else.

The Frisbee then came by where Link was as Sifer said "Heads up!" Link went and tried to get it and he did, but he also crashed into one of the pillars, making them unstable. Link noticed it and tried to put it back, but hit the other pillar making it hit the rest like a row of dominoes. Link then throw the pillar at the other pillars by mistake. Gee, kid, watch what you're doing!

The pillars were falling like crazy as Link tried to stop it. Rusl saw Link and asked in confusion "Link, what is...?!"

Link was to busy to answer his question, so he said "Uh... No worries, dad!"

Everybody ran out of their shops, but Puma Loco was still at his shop holding his jars and was looking at both sides at where each of the row of pillars coming straight for him. But then the pillars stopped right above him. He sighed in relief, but Link slipped on a mud puddle, slid and crashed into him and his jars, and the pillars fell completely. Now the entire town market was in ruins.

Link looked around and felt that non of this would have happened if he hadn't tried to catch the Frisbee. He Piked up the Frisbee.

Dash came to him with a mad face and said "Nice catch, Jerk-a-Link!" As he jerked the Frisbee away from Link and walked away.

Rusl, Colin, and Donkey came over to Link as Puma Loco stood up from the rubble and said when he pulled the jar out of his head "This is the last straw, Rusl!!" Then he threw his jar on the floor in anger.

A women pointed at Link and said "That boy is a menus!"

A man added in saying "He's too dangerous to be around normal people!"

Rusl tried to defend his son saying "He didn't mean any harm, he's just a kid. He just can't control his strength."

Puma Loco then pointed at Rusl and said "I'm warning you! You keep that... that... Freak away from here!"

Those very words hurt Link deep down in his heart.

Later in the evening, Link, Rusl, Colin, and Donkey sat together on top of a hill and thought about what happened to day.

Rusl sighed and said "Link, you know those people didn't really mean of what they said."

"Yeah, Link." Colin added. "They were just mad, that's all."

Donkey said "And besides, we still have you as part of the family."

Link sat up and said "But guys their right, I am a freak! I tried to fit in, I really did." He sighed in sadness. "But, somehow I feel like I don't belong, like I was meant to be...some place else." Rusl came up and tried to talk to him but Link walked away and said "I'm just going to take a walk." And so he did.

Later, Link walked up to an edge where an ocean is. He picked up a flat rock and threw it to the ocean as it skipped along.

Link: **I have often dreamed... of a far off place... where a great and warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer... when they see my face...** **and a voice keeps saying... this is where I'm meant to be.**

It was now night time and Link started climbing a tree. When he got up to his favorite spot to see the stars, a shooting star came passing by.

Link: **I will find my way, I can go the distance. I'll be there someday, if I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel** **like I... belooooooooooooong.**

Back at home, Link saw that his parents were at the door with sad faces. Rusl said "Link, there's something that your mother and I had been meaning to tell you."

In the house, After they explained everything about them finding him all alone and that they adopted him, Link said "But what if you hadn't found me? Then where was I suppose to be?"

Uli took out the very medallion that Link worn when he was a baby. "This was around your neck when we found you." Link held the medallion and examined it. "It's the symbol of Olympus."

Link got up in excitement and said in a happy tone "This is it! don't you see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the temple of Mickey and..." Link paused and looked at Rusl and Uli. "Mom, Dad... your the greatest parents anyone could ever had, but... I hadn't known."

The next morning, Link was about ready to leave everything he ever had behind, including the family he loved. Colin burst into tears and hugged Link and he hugged him back. Uli and Rusl came and hugged Link too. Link then let go and walked away, but he looked back and waved good-bye to them and they waved back. Now Link was on for his adventure.

Link: **I am on my way, I can go the distance. I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong. I know every will be worth my while, I can go most anywhere to find** **where I belooooooooong.**

Link travelled through high cliffs, above canyons, and through harsh storms until he made it to the temple of Mickey Mouse. Inside, he found a very huge statue of Mickey sitting on a chair about the statue's size. Link looked at his medallion, then he looked at the same symbol on Mickey's.

Link then said "Oh, mighty Mickey, please, hear me and answer my prayers. Who am I and where do I belong?" Then, wind started to blow as a thunder bolt suddenly struck down to the statue and lights from the candles lit up, then the statue of Mickey came to life.

Mickey looked at Link then smiled and said "My boy. My little Link." Link screamed in panic and tried to run away, but he crashed into one of the torches as Mickey picked Link up saying "Wow, hold on their son! You have been away for so long and this is how you give your hellos to your father?"

Link popped his head out from Mickey's hand and said in confusion "Father?!"

"Didn't know that you had a famous father, did you?" Said Mickey. "Surprise!!" Link coughed from the yell Mickey did. "Look how you've grown, why you got your mother's beautiful eyes and my proud chine."

Link then started to figure out on what he meant and said "Hang on just a sec. If your my father, that would make me..."

"A god." Mickey finished form him. Link couldn't believe that he belongs on Mt. Olympus. "Hey, you wanted an answer so I came on over here in order for you to know the truth."

Confused on how he came to be with a mortal family, Link asked "But why did you leave me on earth? Didn't you love me?"

Mickey made a sad face and said "Of courser we did. You're mother and I loved you ever since we had you. Someone kidnapped you and somehow turned you into a mortal. and besides, only the gods can live on Mt. Olympus."

Link now felt a little discouraged, so he asked "And you can't do anything to take me back?"

"I can't Link." Mickey said. " But you can!"

"Really?" Link said in excitement. "How can I do it?"

"Link, if you can prove yourself to be a true hero, then you may be able to come home." Mickey told him.

Link took a proud stand. "A true hero, right!" But he thought about how is he going to do that. "Um... exactly, how do you become a true hero?"

"First you must seek out Ash Ketchum the trainer of heroes." He answered.

"Seek out Ash Ketchum, alright, I'm on my..." Link walked off of Mickey's hand as if he forgotten about what he was standing on, luckily Mickey caught him and putted him down gently.

"Hey, hold your horses their, son! His home is out at sea. Speaking of horses, that reminds me." Mickey whistled out at the stars, and a shooting star came flying down. Then it exploded and a horse with wings appeared. It was Epona, the same horsethat Link had before he was kidnapped. Eponacame to Link to see if it is him. "You might not remember Epona, but you two gone way back."

When Epona saw that it was him, she gave him a headbutt. Link now remembered her, so they hugged.

Mickey gave Link the info on Epona. "She is a magnificent horse, she has the strength of an ox and a brain of a bird." when Epona heard the brain of a bird part she made a confused look.

Link jumped on Epona and Epona flew on Mickey's finger. "I'll look for Ash Ketchum and then become a true hero!"

"That's the spitet! I'll be watching you, Link." Mickey gave them a good start to fly.

"I won't let you down, father!" Link and Epona then flew out of sight.

"Good luck, my son." The thunder bolt struk at to the statue again, leaving it exactly the way it was before Link asked Mickey.

Link: **I will beat the odds, I can go the distance. I will face the world, fearless, proud, and strong. I will plaese the gods, I can go the distance, till I find my hero's welcome right were I beloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong!**

Hey, remember what the Shadow Sirens said? In 18 years the planets will aline at the time Ozia can unleash the titans, so we better hope that Link learns how to become a true hero on time.

**Well, now Link knows who he really is. But in order for him to get home, he'll have to prove himself to be a true hero by being trained by someone named Ash, Gee,** **no presure. (R&R)**


	4. Ch3 Trainer of Heroes

Link Ch.3 Trainer of Heroes

When Link and Epona arrived in the Region of Kanto, they landed in an eerie forest. Link and Epona looked around when a Mareep popped out and gave them a startle. The Mareep hopped on a statue head of a Machoc. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Asked Link. Epona nodded her head yes, when they heard some female laughter. Link looked through some bushes and saw three girls that were friends. Misty, May, and Dawn, Link was starting to think that this place might be friendly.

Link then saw that next to him was someone that seemed to be stuck, Link picked him up out of the bush to reveal a boy with a blue jacket, black hair, black shirt, blue pants, and a red cap. "Hey, butt out, pal!" Said the kid as Link apologized and dropped him accidental. The three girls gasped as they tried to hide. The kid ran after them saying "Wow, wait a minute!" May turned into flowers all over him as he tried to stop another.

When Dawn turned into a tree, the kid stopped right there and said "Oh... missed! They just can't keep their hands off me!" When Dawn heard that, she punched him. The kid looked at Link and said "What's the matter, you never seen any one with round ears before?!"

"Uh... no..." Said Link as the kid picked a pair of berries and starts eating them. "Can you help us? Were looking for someone called Ash Ketchum."

"Your looking at him!" Said the kid that was revealed as Ash.

Link was so glad that he found his trainer, that he started shaking his hand... and crushing it a little. "Ash!!! Man, am I glad to meet you! I'm Link!" Said Link as he let go of his hand that was was all crushed. "And this is Epona!"

Epona gave Ash a lick on the face. "Animals! Not very much like Pokemon!!!" Epona made a confused look.

Link followed Ash to his house as he said "I need your help! I want to become a hero, a true hero!"

Ash gave Link a confused look and said "Sorry pal, can't help you on that!" Ash went in his house and shut the door.

"Wait!" Said Link who pulled the door so hard that it broke off with Ash still holding on to it. "Sorry... Why not?"

Ash grabbed the door and said "Two words! I am retiring!" That's not two, that's three. Even Link knows that.

As Ash fixed the door, Link said "Look, I've got to become a true hero! Haven't you ever had a dream, you know, some sort of goal in life?"

Ash sighed and said "Hey, come inside, I'd like to show you something." Link came in as Epona tried to follow but she was to big to fit in. Epona makes a mad nay. Sorry!

Link looked around in amazement as he hit his head on a wooden wheel. "Watch it!" Said Ash. "That was part of the Mach 5!"

"The Mach 5?!" Asked Link in amazement.

"Who do you think taught Speed how to fight while driving, Spongebob?!" Said Ash as he showed some portraits of the heroes he trained. "I trained all those would be heroes! Manny, Jenny, Danny, and many more... But you know what?! Every single one of those idiots just gone and let me down! none of them could go the distance!" Then, they came to a statue of a giant robot. "And then... there was Optimus Prime! Now there was the guy who had it all, the fame, the glory, he could jab, he could take a hit, he could turn his hand into weapons... But his weakness is that stupid heel of his!!!" He flicks the heel as the statue started to crack. "He nearly gets nit right there once and kaboom...!" The statue fell into rubble. "He's history!"

Ash sighed as he picked up a star map saying "Yeah I had a dream... I dreamed of training the greatest hero of all time!" He put the star map up showing a star figure of a hero. "So great, that the gods would make a star portrait of it... and people will say... That's Ash's friend... that's right... Ah, dreams are for rookies!" Ash tore the map down making Link stop making the same pose as the figure. "I'm just not good enough to have a dream that would come true..."

"But, I'm different from everybody, Ash! I can go the distance! Come on, I'll show you!" Said Link as he grabbed Ash by the arm and dragged him so much that he was in the air and he hit the wheel on his head.

"Sheesh, you don't give up, do ya?!" Said Ash as Link took a huge statue shield and threw it so far that it was out of sight. Ash was stunned in amazement. "Holy Joy-buzzereds... Maybe if I uh... Wait, no, no, no, no!!! No way am I going to get mixed up in this again!"

Ash started to walk away until Link stopped him and said "But if I don't become a true hero, I will never be able to rejoin with my father, Mickey!"

Ash looked at him with a confused look and said "Wait... hold it... Mickey Mouse is your father right?" Link figured that it might have worked, but it turned out, it didn't, because Ash started laughing about it. "Mickey, the big cheese, he's a daddy!" Link made a mad and annoyed stare. "Read me a book for me will you, da-da? Ha, ha, ha, ha!!! Mickey! Once upon a time!"

"It's the truth!" Said Link.

"Please!" Said Ash as he slide down an edge to a garden of ruined statues.

Ash: _**So you want to be a hero, pal? Well whoop-de-do! I have been around the block before with blockheads just like you!**_(Epona started sniffing a tiny statue making it about to fall. Ash noticed it and stopped the Epona as a part of the tiny statue hit Ash on the head. Epona laughed, but stopped when she saw Link giving her a mad stare.) **_Each and everyone a disappointment! Pain for which there ain't no ointment! So much for excuses, though a kid of Mickey is asking me to jump into the fray. My answer is two words!!!_** (Mickey struck Ash with lightning.) ... O.K.!

Link gave Ash a pat on the back so hard that he fell off. "You mean, you'll do it?!" He said in excitement.

"You win..." Said Ash as he got up with a droopy face.

"Alright, you won't be sorry, Ash!" Said Link as he gave Epona a high five.

"Oh... gosh...!" Said Ash.

"When do we start?" Asked Link. "Can we start now?"

"Oy vay!" Ash responded

Ash moved some bushes to find a trunk.

Ash: _**I've given up hope that someone would come along!**_ (Ash pulled the trunk out and started to move it, but when Link tried to help, he picked it up and the trunk open as junk fell on Ash.) _**A fellow who'd ring the bell for once, not the gong!**_ (Ash popped out of the junk and gave Link a mad look as a trophies that said 1st place on it fell out on Ash. Ash picked the trophy and gave it a buff on a messy spot revealing that it said 11th place, so he made a board look and threw it away.) _**The kind who wins trophies, won't settle for low fees, at least semi-pro fees, but no... I get the green horn!!!**_

Link swung a sword form the trunk around when he stabbed a tree. He tried to pull it out, but instead, he picked up the whole tree and made it land on Ash. Later, they were out in the fields, cleaning up for a training ground.

Ash: **_I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone._** (Link picked up what appeared to be a finger statue which was actually a whole arm that was buried.) _**Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn! (Epona blow leaves off as some Mareep chew on the grass.) But you need an adviser, a satyr, but wiser, a good merchandiser and...**_(In no time, the training ground was complete. Link started training by doing a bow and arrow. He pulled the arrow and aimed, but the arrow pointed on the ground. Ash came up and straitened it. Link then let go of the arrow, making Ash smash through many things until he hit the target.) Wooooooooooooowwww!!!!!!! There goes my ulcer!

Next, they did some dance to get warmed up.

Ash: _**I'm down to one last hope, and I hope it's you!**_ (Ash measured Link's muscle on the arm and it wasn't good enough, so he made Link do some push ups.) _**Though, Link, your not exactly a dream come true.**_(The next day, Link tried to balance on a tight rope while balancing an egg with a spoon in his mouth, but lost his balanced and fell as the egg fell on Ash.) _**I've trained enough turkeys who never came through!**_(Ash started to get to mad, that his hot temper cooked the egg. Epona liked and ate the egg right off.) _**Your my one last hope, so you'll have to do!**_

Later in the woods, the set up a dummy of a girl on a burning pole for Link to practice his rescue skills. "Rule #37, while rescuing a damsel..." Ash blew the whistle as Link went and saved the dummy, but made it lose one arm. "Always do it with care!" said Ash as Link crossed a log over a river and tripped on a branch, which made the whole log come down. Ash and Epona looked away form the pain scene as Link looked at the dummy's head in discouragement.

Next, they did some target practice with knifes." Rule #95, Link! Concentrate!" Said Ash as Link took the knifes form Epona and threw them, but his aim was bad, so they went for Ash instead. Luckily, he dodged them all." Rule #96, aim!!!" Next, they went to the coldest areas of Kanto, trying to use the dummy again, by hanging it between hills.

Ash: _**Demigods had faced the odds and ended up a mockery.**_ (Link swung by a rope and got the dummy and it looked like he might pass this test, but the dummy got smashed into peaces when it crashed into a peak.) _**Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery!**_

Next, they tried the target practice again, this time with the targets moving.

Ash: _**To be a hero, Link, is a dying art.**_(Link threw some knifes, some cut threw Epona's hair which made her mad. The knifes hit the ground and not one hit any of the targets.) _**Like painting a masterpiece**_ (Link threw a knife in shame accidentally hitting one of the targets. Link was glad that he hit a target and so was Ash.) _**It's a work of art!**_

Then during a sunset, Ash, Link, and Epona stand in a row doing some posses while balancing on some stones.

Ash: _**It takes more than sinew, comes down to what's in you. You have to continue to grow...**_ (Two years of past as Ash measured Link's muscles again, and this time, Link's muscles were big enough to break the measure string in half. Ash was really glad that Link was almost ready.) Now that's more like it!!!

The time has come for Link to finish his training as Ash set up a course for him. There were dangling pidgins, some big metal teeth, a big stoned fist, two sharks, and the dummy damsel in a ring of fire.

Ash: _**I'm down to one last shoot and my last high note... before that blasted Underworld gets my goat! My dreams are on you, Link, go make 'em come true!**_(Link gulped as he went off and swung on a rope through the course as Epona watched in a nervous state. Link went through the pidgins, dodged the metal teeth, stopped and crushed the stone fist with his fist, pushed the sharks away, and saved the dummy damsel from the ring of fire.) _**Climb that uphill slope, keep pushing that envelope...**_(Link landed on an area where targets with arrows appeared and surrounded him. Link bend his sword and threw it like a boomerang at the targets chopping their heads off and made them shot the arrows at him as Link blocked them with his shield. The marks that was left on the shield was in the shape of an L on it, which stands for Link.) **_Your my one last hope, and Link it's up... to... yoooooooouuuuuuuu....... Yeah!_**

Link dropped the dummy on Ash as he cheered with Epona. "Ha ha! Did you see that?! Next stop, Toon-Olympias!"

Ash threw the dummy off of himself and said "Alright, just take it easy, champ!"

"I'm ready, I want to get off this island and do some real hero work!" Said Link the phrases he said was copied by Epona's posses. "Like battle monsters and bad guys, rescue pretty damsles and defenseless children, you know, hero stuff!"

Ash thought about it for a moment as Link and Epona pleaded to him. "Alright, alright... you want to do some hero work?" Asked Ash. Then were going to Toon-Thebes!" Link and Epona cheered for their first assignment of hero doing.

Later in the sky on their way to there destination, Link wondered what kind of trouble could a city like where there going had. "So what's in Toon-Thebes?" He asked.

Ash answered "A lot of troubles, with high criminal activities, natural disasters, monster invasions, you name them." Then, all of a sudden, they heard of scream from deep with in a forest. "Sounds like the old D.I.D, damsel in distreeeeesss!!!!!!!!!" Link made Epona dive into the forest as Ash held for dear life by Epona's tail.

**Well, it looks like Link will be facing his first monster and rescue someone for the very firsttime... and uh... I might be thinking of doing a cast change on Zelda by replacing her with Samus.**

Me: Zelda, I hope you'll understand... (Zelda shoots fire at me as I scream in flames. Then she left.) 'Cough' Yeah... she understands... anyway... (R&R)... (I faint.)


End file.
